Lockjaw (Earth-616)
, Inhumans, Fantastic Four, | Relatives = Puppy (grandpup), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan, Blue Area, the Moon | Gender = Male | Height = 5'0" | Height2 = (at shoulder) Length: 6'8" (from muzzle to hock) | Weight = 1,240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Lockjaw has a small two-pronged antennae upon his forehead. | Citizenship = Inhuman | Citizenship2 = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Companion to the Royal Family of the Inhumans | Education = | Origin = Lockjaw gained his powers through expose to Terrigen Mist when still a child. | PlaceOfBirth = Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #45 | HistoryText = Early Life Lockjaw, is the loyal companion of Crystal and the rest of the Inhuman royal family. Almost nothing has been revealed about Lockjaw's early history. However, it is now known that Lockjaw is not truly a gigantic dog, as he appears to be, but one of the Inhumans themselves, and that he possesses human-level intelligence. Lockjaw can even speak, although with great difficulty. Apparently Lockjaw originally had a humanoid form until, as a child, he was placed within the mutagenic terrigen mists as other Inhumans are. The Inhumans derive their superhuman powers from the effects of the Terrigen mists. It is now known that his exposure to Terrigen gave Lockjaw his canine form, as well as presumably, his teleportational powers. Apparently it has also given him certain canine instincts and behavioral tendencies (such as urges to chase animals). Fantastic Four Lockjaw first encounter with a superhuman from the human world was Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four. The Inhumans left their hidden city in searach of Medusa. They met when he was searching for Crystal, mistakes Johnny for an Inhuman and decides to take Johnny back to her home. Lockjaw is first introduced as Crystal’s pet. Lockjaw's forked antennae on his brow, which generates a charge of energy. The energy opens up a portal to Crystal’s homeland and the three enter the rift. He is introduced to the other Inhumans but a fight breaks out. The Fantastic Four arrive to help, but during the battle it is revealed that they are in hiding from another Inhuman known as the Seeker. However Seeker arrives in New York seeking the missing Inhumans. Lockjaw and the Royal Family of the Inhumans returns to their home land, of Attilan. The reigning king, Maximus, learns of their arrival and unleashes the Alpha Primitives to combat them. Maximus is the brother of Black Bolt. Black Bolt flies directly into the Primitives sending them scattering. After a brief battle, Maximus enters the chamber and apologizes for the effrontery. He claims that the Alpha Primitives had escaped on their own. Realizing that he cannot hope to win out over Black Bolt's courageousness, Maximus hands the crown of leadership over to his brother. While on a trip to the Himalayas, Johnny and Wyatt catch up with the mysterious creature, learning that it's Lockjaw of the Inhumans. Johnny is happy to have found the creature as it's teleportation ability could help them reach the Hidden Land of the Inhumans. Lockjaw transports Johnny and Wyatt into the Baxter Building. While elsewhere, the Mad Thinker (with the help of his computer Quasimodo which he promises to provide a human body in exchange for help) recover the body of the original Human Torch and begin repairing it. While Reed is examining Lockjaw's teleportation powers, Johnny travels out to the desert to try to find a way with his own power to break through the Negative Zone sealing off the Hidden Land of the Inhumans. There he is attacked by the original Human Torch. The battle is eventually broken up with the arrival of the rest of the Fantastic Four and Wyatt when they are transported there by Lockjaw. Separating the two, the original Torch gets back under control. When they are teleported into the Mad Thinker's lab, the Thinker has Quasimodo activate a device which causes the original Torch to destruct, allowing the Mad Thinker to escape. When Lockjaw begins teleporting Johnny and Wyatt leap onto the beast being transported away. In the aftermath the rest of the FF depart as well, leaving Quasimodo with his dreams of being human crushed. Lockjaw with Johnny and Wyatt travel the myriad dimensions in hopes that the beast will eventually transport them beyond the barrier around the Hidden Land. They are then transported to a world full of dinosaur like creatures and that they are transported away before getting stomped on. Lopckjaw the transport back to New York, once more to Johnny's frustration, just in time to battle Doctor Doom. At their new home, the Inhuman royal family allows Crystal to take Lockjaw out to seek Johnny Storm. In Latveria, the Surfer is reunited with his board and his powers are restored. He frees himself and destroys Doom's castle. When Crystal and Lockjaw appear at the Metro University football field, Wyatt tells her that Johnny rushed back to the Baxter Building to help his friends. When the Inhumans destroy a group of soldiers who are foolish enough to try to setup a military operation on the island they have chosen as their base. When Crystal and Lockjaw arrive, Black Bolt sends Triton back to the Baxter Building with her to help the Fantastic Four. When the Fantastic Four battle the Kree Sentry robot #459 on a remote island, Johnny and Crystal relax together in New York while Triton learns to operate a sky bike. However, their peace is interrupted when Johnny gets a distress call from Sue. Transported to the battle by Lockjaw, the Torch joins the battle and helps turn the tide of battle long enough to allow everyone to escape by teleporting away with Lockjaw. When Black Panther leads an army to Panther Island where they battle against the Inhumans. Realizing that they have mutual allies and that Black Bolt brought the Inhumans because he sensed danger. Investigating, they come across the Psycho-Man's base and have to fight off his defenses. the Inhumans and Black Panther find themselves overwhelmed and so they have Lockjaw bring the Fantastic Four to the Psycho-Man's base to turn the tide. There they battle their way to Psycho-Man, who reveals to them that he comes from the Microverse and he intends to take over this world with a giant emoto-caster weapon. Being attacked by all the heroes, soon Psycho-Man is subdued, when Black Panther questions him they find the Psycho-Man is motionless, upon closer inspection what they thought was Psycho-Man, was really a robot body piloted by a small being. Incredible Hulk Later, Lockjaw appears on the mountains where the Hulk is fighting off some panicked villagers. The Hulk attacks Lockjaw, who promptly teleports Hulk to the dimension where the evil Inhumans have been banished. The evil Inhumans try to befriend the Hulk, who tries to break out. Maximus arrives and recruits them all to his plan to overthrow Black Bolt, and teleports them all back to the Hidden Land. The Hulk, not wanting to get involved in Maximus' plot breaks free and begins smashing his way through the Inhumans home. This provides the Maximus the distraction he needs to get the weapon he seeks to use to overthrow Black Bolt: A device created by ancient Inhuman scientist Romnar, that can absorb people. Hulk helps the Inhumans, and is welcomed to stay with them by Blackbolt, but he rufuses as they fear him as much as the rest of the world. When offered a membership with the Fantastic Four, Crystal must return to her fellow Inhumans and ask for permission to act as a member of the group. Transported to the Hidden Land by Lockjaw, an army of Alpha Primitives appear in their place. While in the Hidden Land, they are taken prisoner by Maximus who has taken over the Hidden Land and made the royal family his prisoners. When the FF fight off the Alpha Primitives they fly to the Hidden Land themselves, they are attacked by Maximus' android creation Zorr and are easily defeated. Black Bolt later fights the FF at the Baxter Building, but suspects Maximus may be behind the missile attack and dispatches Triton to check up on him. Triton discovers the missile silo and abducts Maximus to return to the Great Refuge for judgment as well as informing Black Bolt who ceases hostilities as Reed Richards arrives and departs the Baxter Building the way they arrived via Lockjaw. Silver Surfer The Silver Surfer later crashes into the city, but is attacked by Maximus. Believing the all the Inhumans are responsible he battles Lockjaw and the royal family. The Surfer leaves now with a greater hatred for humnanity. When Crystal becomes ill due to the pollution in the rest of the world and to survive, Crystal must return to the Attilan, transported back home by Lockjaw. The Human Torch travels to Attilan but learns that Maximus rules over the land once more and that Crystal and Lockjaw never arrived there when they teleported home, she was accidentally transported to a decimate world, but is rescued by Johnny. Lockjaw and the Ben Grimm find themselves in an alternate universe where Reed Richards became the Thing. Lockjaw stays with Crystal as she nurses they injured mutant known as Quicksilver back to health. Quicksilver report back to the Avengers that and was rescued by Crystal and Lockjaw. The Fantastic Four and the Avengers travel to Attilan to celebrate the upcoming wedding of Crystal and Quicksilver but the wedding is crashed by Maximus and Ultron. Following the destruction of Ultron and Maximus being incarcerated once more, the wedding goes ahead, after the celebrations they leave with Lockjaw to go on their honeymoon. When the Reed Richards from another dimension arrives in Earth-616, Alicia mistakes him for Ben. When the FF return home Ben he contacts Crystal and Quicksilver and asks them if he can borrow Lockjaw. They agree to send the Inhuman's teleportor to him and Ben, using a scrap of the other Thing's shirt, asks Lockjaw to take him to the source. Ben meanwhile appears in another reality with Lockjaw to find that the Inhuman dog has come here to chase after it's local wild life. After a bit of a chase, Ben manages to convince Lockjaw to teleport them to the right dimension. Where he helps the alternate Fantastic Four, and Lockjaw brings him home. Medusa and Black Bolt are teleported into the Baxter Building by Lockjaw to seek out the aid of the Fantastic Four, however they find the heroes headquarters deserted. Attilan has been plagued by "air quakes" recently and the Inhumans have come to seek the FF's aid in determining their cause. With nobody present, Black Bolt sends Medusa and Lockjaw back to the Attilan as he searched for the FF. Medusa and Lockjaw contact the Fantastic Four to ask for their help. The Inhumans need to escape from the deadly pollution on this planet, the Fantastic Four helps move Attilan to the Blue Area of the Moon. Crystal and Quicksilver's child Luna is safely born there. Lockjaw and the Inhuman royal family are transported away by the Grandmaster along with other heroes of Earth. They send them to a specially made arena, where they will battle each other to find the greatest of Earth's Champions. When Dazzler needs helping fighting Absorbing Man she is unable to find any other heroes. Using communications equipment in the Baxter Building, Dazzler gets ahold of Medusa and Black Bolt and asks them for help. Bolt arrives with Lockjaw to lend a hand. Lockjaw attends the naming ceremony of Crystal's baby, along with the FF when the moon is captured by a giant alien. Lockjaw accompanies the Inhuman Royal Family as the meet with the UN Security council, acknowledging their exisitance to the outside world. The Thing is at the Mercy General Hospital gift shop buying a trinket for Alicia when suddenly, Crystal of the Inhumans and her pet, Lockjaw teleport inside the room. Crystal is in tears and needs Ben’s help. She begs him to return to Attilan with her. Quicksilver wants to expose their daughter, Luna, to the Terrigen Mists. Luna is perfectly human and Quicksilver wants her to develop super powers. But Crystal doesn't want her to. By Inhuman law, the father of the child holds all rights as to whether their offspring should be exposed to the Terrigen Mists. Lockjaw teleports Ben to Attilan and he marches towards the royal palace. A bunch of guards try to stop him and he lays into them. One of them sneaks up behind Ben and zaps him with a stun weapon. Ben wakes up in chains. The Royal family comes to see him and they try to explain Inhuman custom to him, but Ben isn’t hearing it. He cannot fathom why a child should be made to endure a treatment if it goes against the wishes of her mother. Black Bolt, leader of the Inhumans is bound to this tradition and can do nothing. The decision rests solely on Quicksilver. Quicksilver arrives with little Luna in his arms. The Thing escapes from his cell and tries to force Quicksilver to hand the infant over to him. But Quicksilver refuses. He races away, but stops just short of running into Lockjaw. Lockjaw snatches the child from Pietro’s arms. Black Bolt intervenes and the Thing and he fight for a little bit. Ultimately, it is Lockjaw, speaking for the first time in ages, that convinces Pietro to honor Crystal's wishes and not subject Luna to the Terrigen Mists. The Thing is equally shocked to hear the animal speak, and it becomes apparent, that Lockjaw is not really a dog, but rather he is an actual Inhuman, transformed into an animal by the Terrigen Mists.s. The Thing and Lockjaw teleport from Attilan to a small Southern town known as Rock Hollow. They discover that the residents of Rock Hollow have taken to harassing a poor old woman named Sarah Anne Jackson. Sarah is the mother of a twelve-year-old mutant boy named Lucas. Lucas’s birth coincides with a great economic depression that nearly destroyed the town. As such, the villagers blame the ugly mutant kid. Several of them gather around Sarah’s small shack demanding that she turn Lucas over to them. But the arrival of the Thing and Lockjaw keeps them at bay. The Thing scares them off, and talks to the local sheriff. The sheriff gives him some history on the town and the Jackson family. Sarah is grateful for the Thing’s intervention and provides Lockjaw and he with food and drink. Before long however, the crowd returns. One of them shoots Lockjaw while another throws a brick through the front window, killing Sarah Anne Jackson. Lockjaw teleports into town to warn the Thing. The Thing teleports back to the shack with him, but he is too late to save Sarah’s life. Suddenly, Lucas steps out of the house for the first time in twelve years. His mutant powers have developed and he generates a wave of calm that disperses the crowd. After burying Sarah Anne, the Thing has Lockjaw take Lucas Jackson to his new home, the Great Refuge of Attilan on Earth’s moon. However, Lockjaw later brought Quicksilver to Washington D.C., in search of X-Factor, and Quicksilver there stated that Lockjaw's sentience was actually a hoax perpetrated on the Thing by Karnak and Gorgon. Lockjaw brought the other Inhumans to Earth in search of Medusa when she fled Attilan to avoid a compulsory abortion. He also transported the injured Triton back to Attilan. A mysterious ship crashes near the Blue Area of the Moon. Crystal accompanied by Lockjaw ask the Avengers to investigate where they find Quicksilver and Karnak trapped inside of a force field that also covers the space ship. They breach the force field and confront a powerful being calling himself Thane Ector of the Brethren.Thane gets bored quickly and transports himself and the Brethren to Earth. The Avengers discover the Collector, unconscious and a prisoner in his own ship. With the Avengers, he battled the Brethren. Together they defeat them. Heroes Reborn Lockjaw also travels to the Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn) with the Royal family. This visit lasts for about a year; all are returned successfully. The Thing's Pet Having always been particularly fond of Ben Grimm, Lockjaw elects to stay with him. Ben, fondly recounting that he "always wanted a dog", accepted. It is not known why Lockjaw did not accompany Ben Grimm when he felt the need to retreat to France during the Civil War. Son of M After the events of M-day the majority of the mutants on Earth having been rendered powerless, Quicksilver decides to steal the Terrigen Mists and re-power willing mutants. Lockjaw is convinced to help him on the mission. Traveling with Quicksilver's daughter Luna, they traverse the Earth, heading to such places as Genosha. The rest of the Inhumans follow. New Avengers Later, Lockjaw rejoins the Inhumans and the Avengers in order to assist a superhuman strikeforce in taking down the confused Void (Dark Sentry). Secret Invasion During the events the Secret Invasion; Black Bolt has been captured and replaced by the Skrulls leaving his former kingdom a prime target to be overtaken. They battle the Skrull Infiltrator and expose him the to Terigen Mist. The remaining Inhuman Royal Family, along with Lockjaw, make a deal with the Kree for their help to rescue Black Bolt from the Skrulls. Allies of the Kree have given them technology which they use to enhance and boost Lockjaws already considerable teleportation abilities which enable him to increase the distance he can teleport himself and others. With his amped abilities, Lockjaw aids the Inhuman Royal Family in finding and rescuing Black Bolt. Pet Avengers When Reed Richards is looking for the Infinity Gems so that they do not fall into the wrong hands. Instead they fall into the mouth of Lockjaw, who decides that he will form his own team of heroes to find the lost gems. Joining him are Throg, Lockheed, Redwing, Hairball, and Ms. Lion. Looking for a second gem leads them to the Savage Land, and a T-Rex. They find themselves in the Savage Land face-to-face with a T-Rex. Zabu arrives and helps them run off the dinosaur and is invited to join the team. They sense the location of the next gem in the past so they transport into the prehistoric past and run into Devil Dinosaur, who happens to be protecting its nest, which inconveniently is the location of the gem. They manage to distract Devil Dinosaur while Lockjaw and Ms. Lion get the gem. They then transport themselves back to the present, only they appear over the open ocean. They crash into the ocean, but are saved by Namor's Honor Guard turtles, who agree to help them find two more of the gems. Unfortunately, they are inside Giganto. The turtles flee and Hairball finally freaks out about so much water, waking up Giganto, who swallows them. Inside, Ms. Lion finds the gems, and they teleport away to the location of the final gem, the White House. The final gem is located in the Bo's collar. Bo takes off barking out the front door, and the Pet Avengers follow, only to run headlong into Thanos. He was the previous owner of the Gems when united as the Infinity Gauntlet, intervenes and kills Ms. Lion. The other animals are angered by this act and use the Gems to strand Thanos in an alternate dimension and subsequently revive their comrade. Retrieving the final Gem, the group decides to separate, but not before Throg advises that they now share a psychic link and will reunite if needed. Ms. Lion resurrected by Hairball via the Soul Gem dubs the group the Pet Avengers. Lockjaw presents the Gems to a surprised Reed Richards. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers stop the robbery of a candy store, have some character moments in the park, then telepathically recognizing the distress of The The Avengers, teleport themselves to Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man only to find they have been turned to frogs. The villain is none other than Fin Fang Foom followed by a legion of Dragons who then proceed to swallow whole everyone but Lockheed. | Powers = *'Intra- and Inter- Dimensional Teleportation:' Lockjaw's major power is the ability to teleport himself and up to about one ton of additional mass (including up to a dozen people, if their combined weight does not exceed that limit), across space and even to other dimensions. In order for Lockjaw to teleport another person or object with him, the person or object must stand within a radius of about 14 feet from Lockjaw's body, and preferably be in contact with him. Lockjaw is capable of teleporting himself as little as 10 feet or as far as 240,000 miles (the distance from the Earth to the Moon at its apogee) from his original spot. It is not yet known whether he can teleport himself farther than that. The process of teleportation appears to be psionic in nature and is accompanied by a visible discharge of energy from his antenna. The precise method by which his brain taps the associated psionic energies and harnesses them for use is not known. Lockjaw requires no recovery time after utilizing his teleportation power. *'Spatial Distance Sense:' The means by which Lockjaw can determine distances and spatial relationships between points of departure and arrival, including interdimensional ones, is as yet unknown. Presumably it is associated with or augmented by the use of psionic energies. *'Psionic/Interdimensional Tracking Sense:' Lockjaw also possesses a sense of smell so keen that he can track or locate a scent across dimensional space. Since odors cannot physically travel across dimensions, this ability of Lockjaw's appears to be at least in part an extrasensory (psionic) one, the precise nature of which is as yet unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his great size, Lockjaw's jaw is extremely strong. He can also carry 3,600 pounds on his back. *'Claws:' Lockjaw's claws can dig through solid Ferro-Concrete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Lockjaw is much more durable than a human. * Telepathic Link: Thanks to the power of the Mind Gem, the Pet Avengers are all telepathically linked with the other. | Abilities = | Strength = Lockjaw possesses great physical strength simply from size alone. Due to his canine physiology he is limited to what he can pick up by its shape, that is, whether he can hold it with his mouth. His mouth, however, is unusually large, as is his head, which is about 40 inches from flews to dome. His jaw strength is such that he once clamped onto the Thing's hand and the Thing was apparently unable to free it. Lockjaw possesses sufficient strength to support 3,600 pounds on his back and still be able to walk, as well as the power and physical toughness to dig through ferro-concrete with his paws. | Weaknesses = Canine Urges: Lockjaw often suffers from canine urges. These often take the form of the desire to chase animals. Speech Difficulty: Lockjaw can only speak with extreme difficulty. Limited Manipulative Abilities: Being a canine, Lockjaw can only pick up or otherwise manipulate what he can fit his jaw on. | Equipment = | Transportation = His teleportation abilities. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Inhumans Category:Dogs Category:Teleporters Category:Hyperemia Category:Terrigenesis Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pet Avengers members Category:Animals Category:Inhuman Dogs